Conocerte
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? a esas alturas ya no importaba. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Conocerte

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 10/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Conocerte  
**_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Muchas personas dicen que el mundo es grande y las casualidades no existen, yo no sé si eso sea cierto o no, no estoy seguro de que fue lo que nos unió pero me alegro que haya pasado, aquella persona llegó a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y cuando menos me lo esperaba.

Fue en aquel parque en donde a las personas les gusta pasar el tiempo, un lindo lugar sin duda, sentado en un banca tan solo pensando en que hacer, mi vida se había vuelto un asco desde hace unos meses atrás y yo estaba al tope de lo que podía resistir, quería huir, quería escapar de todo no tenía razones para seguir y tenía miedo de hacerlo, la tarde caía, el viento corría fuerte pero yo no quería irme a casa, sentí su mirada desde la banca de enfrente, levanté mi cabeza y le miré, estaba ahí sentado con un libro en la mano tan solo sonriéndome, parecía ir a la misma preparatoria que yo, lo ignore y seguí vagando en mis pensamientos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó sin moverse de su lugar

Asentí con la cabeza y al ver que seguiría preguntando decidí irme, ya muchas personas me habían ofrecido ayuda, yo no la necesitaba, yo estaba bien tan solo quería estar solo y lejos de todo.

Cada día todo empeoraba, mis recurrentes escapadas de la escuela y el quedarme sentado en aquel parque era casi una rutina.

―si no vas a la escuela te expulsaran―dijo sentándose enfrente

― ¿Qué te importa lo que me pase a mi? ―pregunté sin abrir los ojos

―me importa más de lo que piensas ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes?

― ¿Por qué no mejor te vas al demonio?

Un pequeño suspiro broto de su boca, abrí los ojos para ver si ya se había ido, vaya sorpresa al ver que seguía sentado frente a mí, aquella escena se volvió recurrente desde entonces, se pasaba las tarde frente a mi sin decir nada, tan solo intentando hacerme hablar o reír, no lo entendía, sin importar que le dijera él seguía en ese mismo sitio, era molesto pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien el que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por mí.

Fue un martes en la mañana cuando nuestra relación cambio, la lluvia caía y yo permanecía sentado sintiendo el lento caer de las gotas sobre mi cuerpo

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

― ¿Hacer qué? ―respondió como si no supiera de qué estábamos hablando

―esto, siempre estás aquí sentado, intento alejarte pero no lo consigo, me dices que vaya a la escuela pero…tú estás aquí…conmigo, ¿Por qué lo haces?

―porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te hagas daño

― ¿Preocupado? Pero ni tan siquiera conoces mi nombre

―lo sé pero por alguna razón siento que debo estar aquí, siempre te miraba en la escuela, siempre caminabas solo por los pasillos con esa pinta de niño malo aunque tu mirada me decía otra cosa, te veías triste, preocupado y hasta con miedo, siempre quise acercarme a ti pero sentía miedo

― ¿De mi? ―pregunté interrumpiéndolo

―claro que no, tenía miedo de que me dijeras que me alejara o algo peor, seguro que eso hubieras hecho

―claro que sí, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie

―yo jamás te ofrecí mi ayuda, tan solo quiero estar contigo

― ¿Qué hay de bueno en estar conmigo?

―no lo sé―sonrió―tan solo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa pero sin embargo nunca dices nada y haces que me dé miedo cuando te vas, por eso estoy aquí todo los días con la esperanza de volver a verte

― ¿Por qué no volvería? ―le interrumpí―tú estás aquí, por eso vengo

Su sonrisa fue notoria a pesar de que ya no podía verlo bien ya que el agua caía más fuerte, se levantó despacio y se sentó a un lado mío ofreciéndome la mano

―Mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou―se presentó

―Fudou Akio―le di la mano―un gusto en conocerte

―el gusto es mío―sonrió

El agua comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, todos a nuestro alrededor corrían para evitar mojarse

―creo que debemos irnos―me dijo mirando al suelo

―sí creo que si―respondí, era lógico que debíamos irnos, el clima no cambiaria y ya estábamos más que empapados, seguro que nos enfermaríamos después

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó levantándose de aquella banca― ¿Nos vemos mañana?

―en la escuela―le sonreí ― ¿Te parece?

―está bien―respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa―pero espero que esta vez sí entres

―por supuesto que sí, te doy mi palabra.

Tomó su mochila del piso, ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarla allí cuando está lloviendo?

―Oye―le llamé cuando vi que se disponía a irse― ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

― ¿Perdón?

―dijiste que tenias miedo cuando me iba así que… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

― ¿Estás hablando enserio?

―claro que si, ven acompáñame

El mundo es grande y las casualidades no existen, la verdad no me interesa saber si es cierto o no muchas veces esas cosas pasan y es mejor disfrutarlas en lugar de descubrir cómo pasó, después de todo ¿De qué te sirve saberlo?


End file.
